


All We Need is a Break From Life

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Sweetheart, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: "I'm tired of hunting. I'm tired of seeing you hurt and having to patch you up.  I'm tired of worrying that one day you may die and I won't be able to bring you back.  I'm just tired of it all."





	All We Need is a Break From Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago and decided to go ahead and post it. I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Dean let out a hiss of pain as Sam started to clean the cut that was on his forehead. It was supposed to be a routine salt and burn but a second ghost made a surprise visit. They didn't have time to react before it threw Dean headfirst into a headstone and knocked him unconscious. An hour later, the ghost having been taken care of, the brothers were in their latest motel room, Sam patching his big brother up.

Dean took a careful look at Sam's face. He saw the concentration there as Sam was cleaning the cut, but he also saw something that he couldn't name swimming in the hazel eyes. 

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked wanting to make sure that he hadn't missed an injury on his little brother. 

"I'm fine. I wasn’t the one thrown into a headstone." Sam replied back.

"Then what's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Sammy. I can see it in your eyes." Dean whispered as he brought his hand up to Sam's cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth across his cheekbone. 

Sam let out a tired sigh. "I'm just tired." 

"Well after you finish patching me up, we'll go to bed. I'll even let you cuddle with me." Dean said with a smile hoping to bring one out on his little brother's face. 

Instead of having a smile, Sam started to tear up. "Not that kind of tired Dean. I'm tired of hunting. I'm tired of seeing you hurt and having to patch you up. I'm tired of worrying that one day you may die and I won't be able to bring you back. I'm just tired of it all." 

When Sam finished speaking, he was letting the tears fall freely down his face. Dean couldn't stand to see the hurt and sad expression on his baby boy's face. He quickly gathered Sam up into his arms and fell back on the bed, Sam half on top of him. 

"It's okay, I'm right here. Let it out, sweetheart." Dean comforted Sam, while rubbing soothing circles on his baby brother's back. 

Dean just held Sam until he cried himself to sleep. He knew that Sam always wanted to settle down with him and get out of the hunting life. He just didn't realize how much the hunting life was impacting Sam. He knew that the hunting life was nothing but stress and near death experiences but he thought him and Sam had a pretty good handle on everything. 'Apparently not' Dean thought. 

Dean must have dozed off because hours later he jerked awake when he felt the bed shift as Sam got up. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that they slept for ten hours straight and its now eight o'clock in the morning. He heard the shower start up and decided to join his brother in there. 

When he jumped in the shower, Sam was leaning against the tiled wall and letting the water run down his body. Dean took a nice long look and could feel his morning wood grow even harder. As much as he would like to bend his brother over and show him how much he loves him, Dean knew, after Sam's admission last night, that it wasn’t' the time or the place for that yet. 

Dean went and put his arms around his brother and looked in his eyes to see if he could see the tiredness and exhaustion in his eyes. When he didn't see any of that there, he felt a little tension leave his body. However, he still wanted to make sure that his Sammy was alright. 

"You feeling okay, sweetheart?" Dean asked, giving Sam a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Sam rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against his big brother's "I should be asking you that." 

"I'm fine Sammy. It's you I'm worried about." 

"I'm okay. It was just the stress of the hunt and everything. I'm better now."

Dean pulled back and scanned Sam's face. He wanted to make sure Sam was telling the truth. When he saw nothing deceiving, he pulled away and got the shampoo to start washing Sam's hair, one of his favorite things to do. "Maybe we can take a break for a little while. Go up to the cabin, do some hiking, maybe take a trip to a beach. Take some time for ourselves for a change." 

"Mmm..I like the sound of that." Sam moaned out, relishing the feeling of Dean's hands in his hair and the thought of a relaxing vacation with the love of his life going through his mind. 

Dean felt himself finally relax at the love and content shining through Sam's voice and body. He never liked it when his baby brother was hurting emotionally. Unlike when he was hurt physically, Dean couldn't easily patch Sam up. However, it looked like a break from hunting every now and then would help in healing, not only Sam, but himself too. 

Dean couldn't wait to get on the road and start their vacation.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
